


The Childhood Toys

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King attempted to recall toys from his childhood.





	The Childhood Toys

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King attempted to recall toys from his childhood. Few toys he had. A stuffed alligator his parents saved up for.   
A stuffed kitten. One wooden alligator. The Sewer King approached many actual pet alligators. 

''Pretty pets.'' The Sewer King smiled. Alligators were going to replace every past toy. 

 

THE END


End file.
